bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Angelic Champion Nadore
Angelic Champion Nadore Skill 'Radiant Deity's Commandment (30% boost to HP & boosts Atk when HP high, boosts Def when HP low) 'Burst 'Lance of Light: Parousia (15 combo Light attack on all enemies, boost to Atk, Def and Rec & damage dealt to weaker elements for Light type for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Dea Geirskogul (18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, boosts Light elemental damage & damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge; Cost: 31 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Treasure: Sacred Lance (20 combo massive Light attack on all enemies (damage reciprocate to HP remaining), heals HP fully to all allies & all damage received is reduced to 1 for 1 turn; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Subordinate Soul (Greatly boosts elemental damage & boosts Atk, Def when damage taken has exceeded certain amount for 2 turns) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary The Sacred Lance! It'd be really nice to use that lance. ANYWAY, Nadore is the wielder of the Sacred Lance, which is one of the Nine Sacred Treasures that not many of us have. It's another Arena reward so it takes lots of time and patience to get. However, we're not talking about an item, we're talking about Nadore! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 As a lead, Nadore replicates the Sacred Lance very well (also being that the Sacred Lance is her weapon) and uses the aspects of it as her Leader Skill. Nadore provides a 30% HP boost, which proves to be one of the most essential boosts in the game. As time flies, challenges only get harder and harder. Thus, maintaining HP becomes a huge importance in those challenges. Nadore is able to boost the survivability of units to allow them to perform effectively well in hard content. Nadore also boosts Atk based on the HP remaining (maximum being 100% at full HP and minimum being 0% at 0% HP) and Def based on HP depleted (maximum being 100% at 0% HP and minimum being 0% at full HP). This can be somewhat situational as units will become more powerful with more HP and more tanky with less HP. However, it’s not a good idea to rely on a Def when HP is low, especially with the fact that units are in danger when HP is low. Higher Def won’t help much when HP is low because units are probably going to die anyway if not healed. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Nadore’s BB utilizes the typical 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use on their BB. Damage will be very high thanks to Nadore's high Atk and BB damage modifier. Nadore provides a 100% buff to Atk, Def, and Rec stats. This is quite amazing. By using Nadore’s BB, she already fulfills three roles at once. Additionally, this combos extremely well with stat converters, especially Gazia (who provides Atk conversion and Def conversion) and Alice (who provides Atk conversion using Rec). Nadore also provides a 75% elemental damage buff, which is rather selective since it is only limited to Light units. This means that Dark enemies are the only enemies receiving more damage compared to the other elements. Do note that elemental buffs do not receive any benefits from this elemental damage buff. Units like Shida, Quaid, and Ciara won’t be able to combo well with this buff. It’s still a very good buff to use regardless, especially with the fact that Nadore is a Light unit utilizing this buff. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Nadore's SBB utilizes a 450% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 500% that most 7* units use. Damage will be moderate due to the damage modifier being lower than average. Very much like her BB, but with lots of major improvements. Instead of a 100% buff to Atk, Def, and Rec, Nadore upgrades that to 120%, making Nadore’s SBB buffs the highest in the game to be applied to multiple stats. The 75% Light elemental damage buff still remains the same. Nadore also provides the 4-7 BC regen when attacked buff. This comes in real handy especially in quests that involve BC drop resistant bosses. This is also very useful against enemies that deal a lot of hits, which is most prominent in Raids. Nadore sets off a great deal of BB gauge momentum with this buff. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Nadore’s UBB utilizes a base 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% that most 7* units use. Damage will be very high thanks to Nadore's high Atk and UBB damage modifier. Furthermore, depending on Nadore’s current HP, this damage modifier can go as high as 2200% Looks interesting, but it’s not much better than Magress’s UBB. Like Magress’s UBB, Nadore reduces all damage to 1 for one turn, which is a great effect to use, especially when surviving ultimate attacks that could potentially kill you. However, this mitigation only lasts for one turn compared to the three-turn mitigation that Elimo provides with her UBB. Her mitigation might only be 75%, but it ensures the safety of units for a longer period of time. Another thing is the full heal. This one isn’t too special as there are even HoT buffers like Selena who can do the same similar thing, but for 3 turns. Nadore’s full heal isn’t HoT, however. It’s a burst heal. Nothing wrong with that, but it seems rather unnecessary to be using a full heal when the squad can utilize HC drop rate buffs, BB/SBB burst heals, etc. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Nadore receives a nice 50% elemental damage buff. Nadore will be dealing twice the amount of damage dealt to Dark enemies (50% base + 50% from ES = 100% boost). As mentioned before, elemental buffs do not work with Nadore’s ES, limiting her enemies to just Dark elements. Nadore also boosts her Atk and Def by 50% when more than 10,000 HP is lost. These buffs last for two turns and the damage taken is cumulative throughout the battle. This pairs very well with mitigation or any Angel Idol effect. Arena Score: 9/10 Nadore has a 24 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is an alright Drop Check. It’s just above average. Not bad, but not good either. Though, her Atk is quite high, making her normal attacks threatening on the first turn. As a lead, Nadore provides a nice 100% Atk buff on the first turn. Units start at full HP, making good use out of her Leader Skill. Additionally, the 30% HP boost helps with surviving the first turn thanks to increased tankiness. Stats Score: 9/10 Very well rounded, with the exception of her Rec being lower than average. Nadore’s HP is pretty high, which helps her with survivability. In terms of typing, my type preference for Nadore is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Very useful as a stat buffer and a BB utility buffer. Nadore’s stat buffs are the reason why stat conversion has gotten increasingly better due to the amount of combos that can be performed. With Nadore’s SBB buffing Atk, Def, and Rec, stat converters, such as Gazia, Alice, Libera, Aurelia, etc., can take Nadore’s buffs into consideration and convert certain stats into even higher measures. The BB utility comes in real handy as it provides a massive boost to the BB gauge momentum of the squad. Enemies are bound to hit multiple times, allow her BB gauge boost upon attacked buff to become even more effective. However, even with a 10/10, there’s already a unit that outclasses Nadore’s role: Paris. Paris easily took Nadore’s queen position due to the fact that Paris already provides so much utility overall as a sub-unit. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Fallacy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Occult Treasure & Infidelity Orb *Occult Treasure & Heavenly Bud *Occult Treasure & Flag Flower *Occult Treasure & Four Bonds Conclusion Total Score: 8.8/10 Sooooo… who’s gotten 2,297,000 ABP total? Do you have the Sacred Lance? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Nadore! Excited for 7* Paris? Do you even have the Sacred Lance? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Emerald Radiance Libera *Deathless Hadaron *Inferno Rifle Bestie *Ice Legend Selena Category:Blog posts